


Sex in the TARDIS

by Lenyberry



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenyberry/pseuds/Lenyberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of somewhat vague, non-specific smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex in the TARDIS

Sometimes he's gentle, the kindest lover imaginable.

Sometimes his voice is rough, his eyes dark, his weight crushing.

Sometimes he comes to you in a rush, desperate to feel or feeling too much.

Sometimes you fall together breathlessly, after coming far too close to death.

Sometimes his eyes are far away. He never speaks of what he's seeing. 

His scent is scorched metal and thunder and a spice you could never hope to name. 

He's overwhelming; beautiful and terrifying all at once. 

He's the beat of twin hearts and the warmth of twin suns and the darkness at the end of eternity. 

He's endless uncertainty, leaving only one thing you can be sure of -- that a thousand lifetimes could never be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet came about while I was drinking a cocktail I made up, by the same name. 
> 
> The recipe, for those of you of legal drinking age:
> 
> 1 part vodka  
> 1 part banana liqueur (I use 99 Bananas)  
> 2 parts Blue Curacao  
> Sprite or your favorite lemon-lime soda to taste
> 
> And of course, like its namesake, this cocktail ideally should leave you a little unsteady on your feet... ;)


End file.
